Duvet Day
by Boo112
Summary: A one-shot based around when Carla returns home with the milk after the 19th May Episode. - We never got to see Peter's & Carla's Duvet Day, so here goes!


_**A one-shot based around when Carla returns home with the milk after the 19th May Episode. - We never got to see a Peter & Carla Duvet Day, so here goes!**_

Carla re-entered the flat, having brought them both some more milk from Dev's. As much as she was still worried about Peter, she felt like he had come a long way today, and as long as he kept-on trying, then that's all she could ever ask-of him.

"Has Tina gone already?!" Carla asked as she shut the door behind-her but was a little unnerved-to find Peter looking-out-of the window, barely able to breathe.

"She urm…She had to…She had to go…" Peter stammered-as he struggled-to get his breath.

"Hey, heyyy." Carla said, rushing-over to her Husband, placing the milk on the table and rubbing Peter's back comfortingly. "Breathe baby, just breathe okay?!"

"I can't take this anymore Carla." Peter cried-to his Wife.

"Yes you can." Carla said as she hugged Peter closely, quickly becoming tearful herself, she just wanted-him to be okay again. "You can do this baby. You can. I know that you can." She cried as she held-him tightly as Peter cried all of his tears away.

Around 10 Minutes later and Peter was now sat-on the sofa quietly, still feeling a bit down, but the tears had subsided-now. Carla came through from the bedroom with the duvet folded-up in her hands.

"Shift yer bum baby." She told-him.

"What are ya doing?!" He asked-her, a little-confused.

"I promised you a duvet day didn't I?! So here's the duvet, now shift." Carla told-him with a soft-chuckle.

Peter stood-up, allowing Carla to place the duvet down before the couple then snuggled-up together underneath-it.

"I don't deserve you Carla." Peter told-her softly.

"Shhh. Yes you do. Now what film dya wanna watch?!" Carla asked-him, trying to take him mind-off of everything.

"I dunno Love…" Peter trailed-off, still a little-bit distracted.

"Peter…" Carla said, taking Peter's face into her hands and making him look-at her. She then fetched the teddy-bear from just behind-her. "Just remember our little one okay?!" She told-him as she held the teddy bear up and made it's little-arms wave once-again.

Peter took the teddy from Carla. "I think this teddy will be more of a comfort to it than me…" He said, and Carla just sighed sadly.

"Peter, stop that. This baby…_**Our. **_Baby. Is going to love you, it's Daddy, more than the world itself" Carla gently tried-to re-assure him.

"But how can ya know that for sure Carla?!" Peter asked-her worriedly

"Because, I've seen you with Simon when you're on form. I mean, yeah okay, things are tough between you two at the moment, but you'll get through-it. Both of you will. 'Cos that Little Boy absolutely adores you, and Peter, you're brilliant with him. You're everything that a Father should be…" Carla trailed-off.

"And everything that a Father shouldn't be aswell…Selfish, drunk, with mush for brains." Peter said sadly.

"Baby, you love that boy. You make him laugh. You're there for him when he's upset. You'd do anything to make-sure that Simon knows that you love-him. And I know that you'll do the same for our baby." Carla whispered-to Peter sweetly. "Do you believe me?!"

"Yeah…" Peter said, shrugging-off her compliments…

"Peter, look me in the eye, and promise-me that you believe what I'm saying…" Carla told-him firmly.

"I can't promise ya anything Carla. Not right now. But know this, I love you. And I want our baby to have the best chance possible in life…I want it to be spoilt-rotten, I want it to love the fact that his Mummy & Daddy are madly in love…I don't want it to have to see me drunk like Simon has had to…I don't wanna ban it from seeing the ones it loves the most just for my own selfish ego…I don't wanna make the same mistakes again Carla…" Peter told-her truthfully and Carla just nodded-at him, listening-to him as he spoke.

"And ya won't make the same-mistakes again Baby, because I am going-to be here for ya. And I'm gonna support-ya. And I want ya to make-me, and our Baby, proud-of ya." Carla told-him softly as she hugged Peter once-again.

She pulled-away a few-minutes later. "Listen Baby, if you can't choose a film then I'm getting Frozen out…" She teased-her Husband.

"No!" He replied, suddenly coming-to life as his Wife stood-up and ran-over-to the book-case which contained loads-of DVD's as she fetched the Frozen DVD from-the correct-shelf.

"Too Late Baby!" Carla giggled-as she inserted the disk into the DVD Player.

"Fine." Peter jokingly grumbled. "But no singing along!"

"Oh ya spoil-sport!" Carla said as she joined-him on the sofa once-again, she laughed-as she looked-over-at Peter. "Look-at you snuggled-up to that teddy-bear!" She teased-him once-again.

"Well if Factory Boss Carla Barlow can watch Frozen, then I think recovering alcoholic and epic failure Peter Barlow is allowed-to cuddle-up to a teddy-bear every once-in a while!" Peter replied.

"Uh, one, you're not a failure. And two, I bought that teddy-bear for our baby, not for you!" Carla jokingly told Peter, snatching-it from him and putting-it to the side as the film-began.

A couple-of hours later and the film had just finished.

"Awww I love that film." Carla smiled-as she looked-over at Peter, who was slyly trying to wipe his eyes. "Peter Barlow is that a stray tear that I can see?!" She teased-him.

"No, I just had something in my eye that's all…" Peter said, making-up excuses as he did-so.

"You Liar." Carla chuckled a she snuggled-into his side. "You remind-me of Kristof. My Knight in shining-armour." She smiled sweetly as she kissed Peter on the cheek.

"Yeah well you remind-me of Sven, the smelly reindeer who never leaves Kristof's side." Peter joked with Carla.

"OY You!" Carla gasped with shock, laughing as she hit Peter across the chest with a pillow.

The pair-of them then lapsed-into a comfortable silence as Carla grabbed the remote and turned-the TV off as she pulled the duvet further-over them both and rested her head against Peter's chest.

"Thank You for putting-up with me through everything Carla. I Love You." Peter said as he planted a soft-kiss into Carla's hair.

"And I Love You. I wouldn't put-up with you otherwise. Just keep trying. That's all I'll ever ask-of ya Baby, and if I ever ask anymore then you can shoot-me. Just don't get drunk when ya do." Carla told-him, half-jokingly, yet half-seriously aswell.

There was another short-silence as Peter closed his eyes. Just as Carla thought that Peter was just about-to drift-off to sleep, she cheekily-smirked-to herself.

"Baby?!" She said, getting his attention once-again as he opened his eyes for her.

"Yeah?!" He asked.

"Do Ya Wanna Build A Snowman?!" She sang.

"Ugh!" He groaned, closing his eyes again as she chuckled-at his response.

_**Please-Review! **_


End file.
